Forgotten story version
by LordofAmus
Summary: Based on my poem: Forgotten. Prussia is escaping from Russia and realizes he is disolving. Will Ludwig come in time to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten**

**A/N:** Based on a poem I wrote. Please check it out and some of my other Hetalia stories/poems in my profile. I really like Prussia. He's so awesome, bro! Haha. Anyway, so please check him out and maybe the song 'cause it's so much like Prussia, dawg!

**Disclaimer:** Hikari doesn't own or claim to own Hetalia or its characters or the song used below.

**Warnings:** Blood, mentions of violence and yaoi, AU Iron Curtain, and character death.

A reason, a victim,  
>A shadow vacant in the sky. <p>

You yearn for what's missing,  
>Your power hidden in the night. <p>

An angel or demon, (or demon!)  
>Your Gods you prayed on lonesome nights. <p>

The damage, inflicted,  
>The pain in us they leave behind. <p>

Never give in,  
>Never back down,<br>Never give in! 

We're soldiers, instinctive,  
>We can bring change before we die.<br>Through tails of the demons,  
>To feel what lies beneath our eyes. <p>

Never give in,  
>Never back down,<br>Never give in,  
>Never back down,<br>When your life feels lost,  
>(Fight against all odds!)<br>Never give in,  
>(Never back down!). <p>

Never give in,  
>Never back down,<br>Never give in,  
>Never back down,<br>When your life feels lost,  
>(Fight against all odds!)<br>Never give in,  
>(Never back down!). <p>

Lyrics to Never Give In by Black Veil Brides

Snow hailed from the angry clouds above, pelting down on the icy world below. Everywhere near and far was covered in a thick white blanket of snow. Any creature with a brain was huddled in its house or den, trying to keep warm. However, a long figure had been trying to escape their imprisonment and had gotten stuck in the storm.

The figure was a thin man. His cheekbones stood out too prominently, casting shadows across his pale face, and each rib could be seen. Each once muscular limb was now just skin wrapped tightly over bone. His clothing was threadbare, hardly offering any defense to the cold weather.

A sharp wind blew across the barren land and whipped his hair off of his white face. Almost everything about him was either white or red. The mans eyes narrowed against the wind and he kept pushing on. He would not give in to the weather. He would take it for he had endured much more in his torment. A little weather wasn't going to stop him even though he was just barely a walking skeleton.

Tripping over one of his feet, the man lost his unsteady balance and collapsed unable to get up. The man tried to get to his feet but all the energy was sucked away by the snow. He eventually gave up, resigning to lying for a quick rest before trying again.

Little to know he would never get up again.

Harsh coughs wracked the fading countries body. Scarlet dotted the snow, dripping from his mouth. His chest rose and fell weakly, each breath taking more and more effort. The man refused to believe that it was the end. He would fight to the end, against all odds.

Gilbert Bielschmidt, the country of Prussia, was fading. Fast.

He had lived under Russia's rule for a long time. He had lost count of all the bleak days. He stared at the wall, a constant reminder of how fall he had fallen; no longer being the legendary country he had once been, unable to fight his Russian oppressor and relying on his brother to save him. He waited for his little bruder to come and save him; bust down the walks, pull him to him and banish all the pain and weakness.

But his bruder never came. Gilbert tried to ignore the thought, focusing on ways to get at the Russian by hiding his scarf or sneaking food. Every time the Russian would beat him or force him to become one with him. Gilbert's physical body became weaker and weaker. His pale skin was a blank canvas in the Russian's eyes, and blood and bruises were the paint.

Under the Russian's 'care' his health deteriorated. He plummeted down to the bottom of the food chain yet he always smirked and laughed obnoxiously, refusing to satisfy the Russian.

Gilbert had lived a hard life. He didn't want to die miserable and under someone else's control. He wanted to be himself and be remembered for being the over egotistical, stubborn man that everyone knew him to be. He would die with a smirk on his face and his eyes wide open, to let the Russian know he was always watching him and that he never would obey him.

A sharp pain nearly caused him to scream in pain. White, fiery pain licked at his chest, spreading throughout his body. Something was happening within his country. It was unlike anything he had felt before. The pain was many times worse then anything he had felt before.

His legs curled up to his chest. _Make the pain go away, make the pain go away. I must press on!_

Alone in the bleak snow, Prussia wasn't ready to die. He wanted to get out of the snow, General Winter wouldn't kill him. By nation standards, he was still young. The thought of dying and satisfying Russia infuriated him! He would not die here in a God forsaken ice land.

Pushing himself up, pain flashed through him and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground again, completely numb and immobile. He could only move his fingertips, pupils and mouth. And still, Gilbert refused to accept death. He closed his eyes, thankful that the pain was gone. He thought of happier memories, wanting to wait until he could move again. He thought of when he found Ludwig and raised him, drinking with his friends, irritating Roderick, and going out with his girlfriend and childhood friend, Elizabetha.

A sudden thought struck him, leaving him feeling winded as though he had been punched in the gut. He had all these wonderful memories of his friends but where were any of them? Surely they knew where he was. Why hadn't they come to save him when he had been with the commie? Why didn't they come and search through the frozen snow? Did they even care that he was dying frozen and alone?

His brother, friends and girlfriend was just going to let him die, be covered in snow so they wouldn't have to waste the time to bury him. They probably had already forgotten about Gilbert. After all, he had constantly bothered them when he was both sober and drunk. He wasn't much of a brother, a jerk of a boy friend and one of those people that only had friends because the 'friends' felt bad for them.

Did their memories together not mean anything? Had his entire life been a lie built on fake love? Would anyone even mourn his death?

For the first time in his life, Gilbert Bielschmidt gave in. He closed his scarlet eyes from the world and didn't try to fight the inevitable.

His skin was blue by now and his breathing was wispy. He had stopped shivering a while ago, so close to being gone that he couldn't feel the cold. He almost wished he could feel something other then the pain of being abandoned and the morbid knowledge of knowing his end was near, stalking him from around the corner.

He wondered for the first time where countries that had disappeared went. Would he be welcomed there or would he be shunned because he had been so oblivious and such a screw up?

He drew a weak breath, hearing it in his head. His heart beat fragilely, still fighting against the pull of death. His chest barely rose anymore. All his dreams of wanting to die with a smirk and wide eyes were forgotten, just like he had been. What was the point anymore? To remind the others of how naïve he had been? That is if they even found him. The snow would conceal his body at least until the snow melted. Then hungry animals would feed on him.

There was a pressure on his arm, almost yanking him back to the world he was leaving behind. He didn't have enough strength to even wonder what it was. It was warm and was the only thing he could feel on his body. It almost tempted him back but his mind was made up. There was no point in staying in a world where he wasn't wanted. There was nothing awesome about being alone anymore. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted his little brother to hold him close, brush his white hair and tell him everything would be ok and that everyone was looking for him. He wanted to see the joy on Elizabetha's face when he walked up to her. He wanted to pull her into a heartfelt embrace and tell her how much he cared about her. But that wouldn't happen.

He let himself slip away. His mind faded and on his last breath, he used the last of his strength to try to reach out to his brother, wherever he was,

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His heart stopped and Gilbert was gone.

What he didn't see or realize was Ludwig's hands on his shoulder and tears streaking his red face, desperately shaking him and screaming his name, begging his older bruder to come back.

**A/N:** Sorry this is shorter then my usual stories. I think I forgot to mention this was a two-shot. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten story version 2**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the feedback to the last chapter. This is the last chapter! Please review so my writing can improve. I might start another one shot really soon for you guys if I get responses from this. Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Hetalia.

_  
>Germany's POV<em>

Ludwig hadn't seen his brother in years. Not since the Berlin Wall was put up to separate him from his malicious brother. He didn't really worry though; Gilbert was strong. He thought of all the times his brother had been strong and persevered through his hardships.

He remembered when he was a kid and when Prussia was back in the Teutonic Knights. His brother would constantly walk around; shoulders back, chest out and cocky grin in place. He was practically invincible; undefeatable and vicious.

Ludwig constantly looked up to his brother. He wanted his country to be just as great and even greater. He wanted his citizens to proudly display his flag outside their homes and claim they were from Germany with pride, the way people had claimed to be Prussian the way his brothers citizens did.

No, Ludwig didn't worry much about his brother. At first.

As time dragged on with no word from Gilbert, Ludwig found himself staring at the Iron Curtain more often, wondering what Gilbert was doing at that very moment and if he was thinking of him.

Near the beginning, he imagined him sitting in Russia's house, annoying the crap out of the huge man. But as more time wore, Ludwig's imagination darkened. He saw his brother hiding from Russia, he saw him starving or being beaten, he saw him being raped or even being killed.

Ludwig hated to imagine anything bad happening to his Bruder. Nothing would ever happen though; he was too strong for that. So he continued to wait for the day when he could finally see his brother again and pull him into a tight embrace.

He soon grew tired of waiting. Time seemed to stretch out; each minute, each second being agonizingly slow. Ludwig wanted his brother back. He hated the idea of someone, especially if said person was Ivan Braginski, controlling his brother. His brother wasn't one who took orders well and in the Russians home, something like that could get him hurt or even killed.

Unable to stand by and let his brother be killed, Ludwig called Elizabetha and Roderick to discuss finding the Prussian.

A clocks rythemetic ticking reverberated through the quiet room. It was moments like these when Ludwig would tense up. He was so used to his brother barging in at the most peaceful moments to start shouting about Elizabetha or Roderick. But he did not come which only made Ludwig more anxious.

Instead, Elizabetha sat on the chair opposite of him and Roderick to his right. All three of them were silent in thought. Neither of them knew how to set Gilbert free. They discussed the possible ways to get him back without causing more harm than they were good.

They finally reached a verdict after a few hours of arguing; break down the wall and unite East and West Germany.

Ludwig detested the idea at first but it had to be done and he needed his brother back so it was the only way to accomplish both.

Elizabetha, Roderick and Ludwig all set out to the wall. The citizens were more then ready to unite with their families across the wall. Together, they tore down the wall dividing their country.

Ludwig's chest warmed, the feeling spreading through his chest to his whole body. He could feel his citizen's joy and he could feel each new citizen, adding to his strength.

Strong hands gripped the top if the wall, now reduced to about half the size. He hurtled over the wall effortlessly and called his brothers name.

"Gilbert!" he yelled into the crowd rushing pushing past the elated people, "Gilbert, where are you?"

He searched through the crowd for white hair or a flash of red. He didn't see anything nor did he hear his brother's voice. That couldn't be right. His brother would have been looking for him. If he wasn't here then where was he? Ludwig refused to accept defeat; he would only have to try harder.

Ludwig flinched as a soft hand rested on his strong shoulders, "He's not here, Ludwig," Elizabetha said sadly, "Roderick and I searched everywhere."

Ludwig faced his brother's girlfriend. "Then where is he? Where's mien Bruder?" he said in a strained voice, trying not to yell.

"I don't know Ludwig. Can you feel him? Your his brother, maybe you can sense where he is now that the walls gone?" Elizabetha asked gently.

Ludwig narrowed his cyan eyes. He closed his eyes and focused hard on his brother. He felt wind whip at his body, tearing and nipping at exposed skin.

"He's in Russia!" Ludwig said when all the puzzle pieces quickly fit together in his mind.

"What? In Russia?" Elizabetha asked.

"Ja, we need to hurry! I'll call my pilot friend and he'll get us there in no time at all!" Ludwig said. He hurried to a phone and dialed the number. He got his friend the fly a plane since it was the quickest way to Russia. He didn't know how he knew but he had an ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen. The quicker he could get to Gilbert the better.

After a few excruciating long hours on the cramped plane with Elizabetha and Roderick and of coarse the pilot, Ludwig was very impatient to find his brother.

Fear and impatience was starting to knawl at his stomach. His chest still felt warm but his stomach kept doing summersaults. He had a horrible feeling in his gut that something horrible was going to happen.

He lept out of the plane belly after it landed and helped Elizabetha and Roderick out. He closed his eyes again and sent his senses out. Being closer to his brother, he could practically feel the wind blowing right through his thick clothing.

He had made sure to bring an extra set of jackets and gloves and hats for Gilbert, just in case he didn't have any.

Focusing back on his brother, Ludwig could now sense what direction Gilbert was in. He smiled and started sprinting. He saw an open field full of snow. The wind was pushing against his back, helping to propel him through the snow.

It was extremely cold out. The snow was very deep. He just prayed that his brother had protective clothing on and that he was in strong condition or he would surely die out in the wilderness.

Ludwig didn't want to let Gilbert die alone or die period. He tried to think positively but he couldn't shake the feeling off of him.

He could hear the others close behind him. At least his brother had faithful friends. Elizabetha and he argued a lot but they still each loved each other. Gilbert constantly annoyed the Austrian but yet the raven haired man still trudged out in the snow to bring him home.

Ludwig tilted his head down slightly to block the cold air from nipping at his exposed skin. His face was getting numb and his breath came out like wispy smoke. Yet he still trudged on hoping he'd be in time to warm his brother up and take him home where they could share a beer together like old times.

Despite going the direction of the wind, the snow whipped his face as he trudged through the snow. Ludwig barely felt it though; he was too focused on finding his brother. He knew he would be all right.

He could feel that he was getting near. He didn't know how but there was an ominous feeling inside him, almost like a radar of sorts. Knowing he was close propelled him to go faster.

As Ludwig looked around, he realized for the first time that depending on what his brother was wearing, he might have trouble finding his figure in the white snow. His brother was practically all white from hair to skin. The only thing that might stand out was his clothing or, if he was lucky, his scarlet eyes.

Ludwig scanned everything with a critical eye, searching for anything moving or not white.

There! Up ahead was a small figure, hunched over. He knew right away that it was Gilbert. He could feel it in his gut. He smiled to himself seeing how Gilbert kept fighting against the weather even, from the far distance that Ludwig was from him, Ludwig could tell he was tired and weak.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig's voice boomed but it was lost in the howling wind. The others behind him must have heard for soon their voices rose up with Ludwig's.

"Gilbert!" they shouted in unison. Elizabetha's face lit up in a smile and crystal tears of joy streamed down her already cold face. Ludwig hurried even faster if that was possible and the others were close behind. They were so close to their goal they could almost see Gilbert's smirk and hear his voice teasing them for worrying so much to him.

But Gilbert didn't hear them. At first Ludwig thought it was because of the loud wind but soon, the tragic events that would later haunt his dreams unfolded.

His brother seemed to trip over some invisible barrier and fell into the freezing cold. His smaller form stirred slightly but did not rise off the ground.

Ludwig, Elizabetha and Roderick immediately burst into a run, shouting his name desperately.

Ludwig had his eye trained on his brother, hoping that this was a game and that he would pop out of the ground and laugh at them like he always did. But the Prussian did not rise. He was still for a while as the three hurried as fast as they could to cross the long distance blocking them from each other.

After a while if seemed as if Gilbert had gained some more energy. He stirred slightly but eventually gave up. By that time it was only a matter of seconds before Ludwig reached him.

Ludwig dove down into the snow and collected his brother's frail body into his arms. His significantly large body trembled seeing how prominent his brother's cheek bones were or how his eyes were surrounded by dark circles or how unhealthy his skin and haired looked or how Ludwig could see every rib under Gilbert's sweat jacket.

Ludwig gripped his brother's arms, shaking him carefully. The older brother looked as though he would break. Tears streaked Ludwig's face shamelessly. Elizabetha took the spare jacket and spread it over Gilbert with a shaky hand. Roderick put a supportive arm around her for comfort.

The three of them stared down at the Prussian struggling to just barely breathe, "Stay here, Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled. The albino didn't show any signs that he heard him but Ludwig continued anyway, "Gilbert, stay here please."

Gilbert's life was sucked up by the snow. Ludwig noticed some blood in the corner of his mouth and gently wiped it off with his thumb.

"Come on, you can fight this." Ludwig whispered brushing Gilbert's bangs. The Prussian drew in a weak breath that seemed to take all his energy. Ludwig seemed to know that it would be Gilbert's last breath. He tightly gripped Gilberts arm as if trying to root him to the world of the living and unconsciously held his breath.

"I'm sorry." Gilbert whispered. His chest froze in time and he went completely still. Ludwig sobbed loudly now and shook his brothers shoulders.

"Bruder! No! Please come back!" he sobbed. Elizabetha buried her head into Roderick who wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair as she sobbed into him. Roderick just looked at Gilbert's lifeless body in shock.

Ludwig's mind was a jumbled mess. His heart felt like it had been ripped in half; like Gilbert had taken a piece of his soul when he died. Ludwig sobbed, tightly squeezing Gilbert's arm.

Why did it have to be Gilbert? Why did it have to be now? If they had left a little earlier could they have saved him or at least helped him live a little longer?

Ludwig couldn't control all the emotions and questions coursing through his body. He wanted to see him again, to see his fiery eyes or his smoke-like hair. But he was gone and Ludwig would not see him alive again. The knowledge that he could never talk to him or drink with him was nearly too much for him to handle.

Ludwig just wanted his brother back; completely unaware that he wanted his brother back just as much as Gilbert had wanted him to free him from his prison.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review! I love you and happy holidays!


	3. Special

**Forgotten. Special chapter.**

**A/N:** I know I said this would just be a two shot but Sweenette requested for this and I can't say no. Thank you to The-Last-Dragon who did the beta for this! Thank you for their review. I hope you like this. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own or claim to own Hetalia.

Ludwig and Elizabetha took Gilbert's scrawny corpse back to Germany for burial. He was given a military funeral that was suitable for the Awesome Prussia. Many countries came to pay their last respects to the legendary country, albeit Ivan. The Russian had been denied admittance to anything relating to Gilbert.

If Gilbert were able to watch the procession in his heavenly throne, he would have been surprised by how many people came to pay their respects. Especially after believing no one would miss him or even find him.

Gilbert had an open casket viewing. He had been cleaned up so that his white hair was a harsh reminder of the diamond like snow he had died in. His eyes were lightly closed, giving a look of peace on his ashen face. He was so still and quiet and peaceful that it didn't seem like it was Gilbert at all.

Ludwig approached the casket cradling his brother's body in wooden fingers with Elizabetha. Both of them looked at the still man silently, choked by sadness and memories.

They waited silently for him to sit up with a loud, throaty laugh but he was still. They knew he was truly gone but they couldn't accept it yet. They had been so excited to finally see Gilbert again after the wall fell that this was a harsh reminder that not all countries lived forever. They all eventually died; just like humans.

Feliciano rose from his seat and joined Ludwig's side. He had not been present when Gilbert had been found but he wanted to be there to support Ludwig. Their fingers intertwined and a lump grew in both of their throats. Ludwig squeezed Feliciano's smaller hands tightly.

He didn't want to say good bye to his brother now. He wanted to hear him laugh again, he wanted to see that smirk or share drinks with him one last time. He wanted to tell him what a good older brother he had been despite everything that had happened. He wanted a redo. He wanted to make things right. He didn't want the last thing he remembered of his brother to be of watching him suffer deaths grip in silence.

While Gilbert's dead body lay in front of them, he was still alive in their memories. A smaller Gilbert dressed in Teutonic Knight clothing laughed obnoxiously, bragging about his awesomeness.

A small smile tugged at Elizabetha's mouth but Elizabetha still couldn't bring herself to smile. The pain still stung like needles in her heart. She couldn't believe her best friend from her childhood was gone. She remembered the times they shared; of when Elizabetha was convinced she was a boy and when she would hit him with a frying pan.

The years run through her mind quickly. She can see Prussia proudly standing beside his beloved Fritz, both of them grinning and dressed in similar bluecoats with a red collar. Gilbert's head tipped back, an animated laugh shaking his shoulders. Fritz smiled even brighter; proud to be with his nation.

Gilbert had been so devastated by Fritz death. It was the only time he allowed himself to cry in front of anyone. Maybe if Gilbert let himself cry for Fritz, then maybe it was ok to cry for Gilbert who had been such a big part of their lives.

Then World War II occurred. Gilbert stood faithfully by his brother despite the danger that would come as result of it. He watched as his brother became a monster under his leaders rule. He knew he couldn't change anything so he supported him even though they both knew what Hitler was doing was unspeakable.

Germany had lost the war, yet it was Gilbert ultimately who was punished. He was stripped of the name Prussia and became East Germany as the wall was erected. The towering wall separated the two brothers from each other stood longer than either had ever hoped or imagined.

But alas, the wall fell and they could be together again but Russia had to get in between them once again and for the final time. Ludwig's heart broke to think of Gilbert fighting to survive as he struggled through the snow. He could see his brother collapsing into the snow as clear as day. If he had been stronger; maybe fed more, given thicker clothing or better treatment, he would have lived.

Ludwig didn't realize he was crying until Feliciano squeezed his hand. Ludwig wiped at his eyes, embarrassed for crying in front of everyone. He just couldn't believe that he was really gone. He had thought he would be with him forever but now he was gone.

"Ludwig, it's ok to cry," Feliciano whispered quietly. "No one will judge you, I promise."

With that, all the tears Ludwig had pent up inside of him spilled from his eyes. Ludwig covered his face with his hands, tearing his hand from Feliciano's grasp. Sobs ripped past his throat and made his body quake. Raw grief fueled his sobs and did not show any signs of ceasing any time soon.

Feliciano pulled Ludwig close to him, pulling him away from his brother's dead body. Elizabetha gently rubbed his back, her own face red and wet with tears. They guided Ludwig back to his seat in the front row of the grand church.

Ludwig calmed down eventually and forced himself to look past his veil of fingers. His breath caught in his throat at the beautiful sight. Directly behind his brother's casket was a beautiful stain glass picture of Jesus Christ with his arms outstretched as if welcoming his brother into the heavens. Aluminous light shined from the window and hit the casket. Ludwig was so moved by the whole scene that a true smile graced his tear abused face.

Elizabetha and Feliciano looked at what Ludwig was looking at and the divine beauty of the scene made them smile. A peaceful feeling warmed their heart. They knew Gilbert would be in good hands and that he would no longer feel any pain. Not to mention, he would be with Fritz again.

The funeral preceded, the mood slightly lightened. It was definitely a funeral meant for a man as awesome as Gilbert.

~\\~

Every day since the day his casket was lowered into the ground, Elizabetha faithfully visited Gilbert grave. Ludwig came every now and then but he was still not ready to truly say good bye, although nobody was.

Elizabetha set a fresh bouquet of roses by the proud tombstone. She knelt down and whispered a prayer before she started telling him about the new events. Elizabetha told him how Ludwig was doing and how much everyone missed him.

Her fingers grazed over his name etched into the stone. Grief clutched her heart mercilessly. She was exhausted. Nightmares of his death haunted her dreams. She could vividly hear the wind howling and see minuscule wisps of his breath in the cold air as he struggled to hang on to life. No matter how much she screamed or cried his name, he would never hear her and would always die.

It was always the same.

Elizabetha looked around. No one else was around. It wouldn't hurt to take a little nap by Gilbert. She was just so tired. She settled onto the dirt just starting to spout with grass and closed her eyes. Ina matter of minutes, she was sleeping.

Relief washed over her when she didn't see the familiar snowy landscapes. Merciful silence filled her ears instead of wind. She looked around and could only see a large grassy field that resembled the fields of her and Gilbert's childhood. A gently smile tugged at the corners of her weary mouth. For the first time in what seems like forever, she finally felt at home.

Elizabetha wondered why this place felt so wonderful. It might have been for the familiar scenery or even simply because she didn't have to see Gilbert die again but there was something else that she couldn't explain.

"Liz!" a familiar voice yelled. A very familiar voice. It caused her to freeze, her heart beating so hard against her breast that she was sure the person could hear it. The voice sounded like it was behind her but she didn't want to turn around in fear that it wasn't real.

She turned around anyway.

Tears pricked her eyes and a smile spread from ear to ear. Gilbert, her Gilbert, her Gilbert with his spunky white hair and his energetic red eyes and his smirk she had secretly adored was running straight at her.

"Gil!" Elizabetha shouted in perfect joy. She ran to him the rest of the way and they didn't even slow until they were in each other's arms.

Everything felt perfect. Her heart felt whole. His body felt as she had remembered before everything went wrong. He was no longer just a ragdoll but had muscles and shining silver hair and animated red eye. He held her tightly to him.

Unable to hold back, Elizabetha was sobbing all over again. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and held him as if she would never let me.

"Shh," he cooed softly. His warm breath tickled her ear. "It's ok. It's ok." he told her. It was really Gilbert. It was his same sexy voice and his same scent; not beer or sweat that everyone associated him with, but the real smell that only Elizabetha and Ludwig knew.

"You i-idiot!" Elizabetha yelled through her sobs. "How could you leave me like that? I was right there!"

"I'm sorry! I-I don't know why I didn't try harder. I didn't even see you or West or Specs until I had died already." Gilbert whispered. Elizabetha's heart shattered to hear him admit defeat. She realized how selfish she was being and how she was making him feel guilty and felt bad.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I know you tried hard. We tried to call you but the wind was too loud. We saw you fall and you kept fighting. You fought through everything; I know you did."

Gilbert seemed to stiffen. "You're wrong." He whispered so quietly that Elizabetha barely heard him. "I gave up. I was tired of fighting for no one."

"You never were fighting for no one. I was always waiting for you. So were Ludwig and Roderick and Feli." Elizabetha insisted. She leaned back, drinking in his appearance; pale skin, pale hair, blazing eyes.

"I-I know that now..." Gilbert said, avoiding her eyes. Elizabetha hated seeing him like this. She had never seen him like this before and she wanted to help him find peace.

"What were you thinking?" Elizabetha asked softly.

Gilbert sighed and smirked. "I was thinking of how awesome I was!"

Elizabetha frowned. "Gil." she sternly growled. Gilbert playfully rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you can change anything." Gilbert told her.

"I can still change some things! Gilbert, we all love you! You should have seen how beautiful your funeral was. So many people came and this beautiful light shined on your coffin as if God was leading you to heaven!" Elizabetha smiled ever so slightly as she remembered the holy scene.

Gilbert stroked her cheek. "I know that. I don't know what I had been thinking out there."

Elizabetha leaned her cheek into his touch. "I miss you so much, Gil."

"I miss you too, Liz." Gilbert whispered, "God, I love you so much."

Elizabetha rested her hand over his and gently brushed his smooth skin with her thumb. "I love you too. I wish you were still alive."

"I do too." Gilbert whispered. His voice was so full of warmth; Elizabetha had never heard him speak in such a way before. Her heart beat faster against his breast. Gilbert must have felt it too, or had some kind of sense of it for he pulled her close, securely wrapping his strong arms around her.

Elizabetha's heart nearly stopped. She gazed up into his scarlet eyes and looked at them with a look of pure affection. She realized then that Gilbert was the only one who could make her feel this way.

"Gil..." she breathed.

"Shh." Gilbert shushed her gently. He leaned his forehead to Elizabetha's, their breaths mingling. Both let their eyes flutter shut.

Elizabetha never wanted the moment to end. She didn't want to have to say goodbye and go back down to try to live her life without him. She didn't want it; she wanted Gilbert so bad. She hadn't been this happy since the last time they were really together with death looming over their heads.

Gilbert gently cupped her cheek. "Please, tell West I love him." He whispered.

"Gil!" Elizabetha snapped her eyes open. "Don't leave! Please!"

Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. Her heart rapidly thumped against her chest. Her grip on Gilbert's arms tightened.

Gilbert smirked at her, though there was a warm feeling to it. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her shoulders gently. "Liz, you can't stay here. You have your life to live and your country to look after."

Elizabetha averted her eyes downward, embarrassed by her show of emotions. She still didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay here with him forever.

Gilbert's fingers gently guided her chin. She glanced up at him, blinking the tears away. "Liz, I'll always be here." he murmured quietly. "Please, go back down. It's getting late."

Elizabetha sniffed and nodded quietly.

"That's my girl." Gilbert whispered, voice thick in pride. He gently pressed his lips to hers. Both froze and basked in the kiss. Electricity pulsed through Elizabetha's body. She didn't know if Gilbert could feel it but she prayed that he could. She prayed to God that Gilbert knew how much she loved him. It seemed like it lasted forever before they pulled apart. "Be happy, Liz. Find someone else."

Elizabetha opened her mouth to protest but Gilbert quickly cut her off with a finger to her lips. He smirked playfully, sending shivers down her spine. "No buts." he said.

"Buts or butts?" Elizabetha asked with a smirked. Gilbert grinned and threw his head back. An animated laugh filled the air. Elizabetha's heart leapt at the familiar sound. She never thought she would hear it again but here she was; standing by him, kissing him, hugging him and hearing him laugh.

"Kesesese!" he laughed, "But seriously, be happy."

Elizabetha nodded silently. Gilbert embraced her one last time. Elizabetha leaned her head on his strong chest and closed her eyes. Gilbert kissed her head. "I love you, Liz." he whispered.

"I love you too."

Everything faded black until Elizabetha woke up in the graveyard. Her heart was full and she could still feel his warm embrace and the lingering feeling of his lips upon her brow and the sweet taste of him on her lips. She hoped she'd never forget those feelings.

She stood up and traced his name in the stone, a small smile tugging at her lips. She no longer felt grief when she traced his name; only love. She felt as if Gilbert could finally rest now. She could imagine him causing trouble up in heaven and then laughing about it with Fritz. She knew it wasn't a dream; it was too real. The last memory she had of him was no longer of his death or funeral.

Her last memory of him was of him being healthy and kissing her, and hugging her, and telling her how much he loved her and of him wanting her to be happy.

No matter who she ever came to love, that person would never be able to replace the love she felt for Gilbert Bielschmidt, the Great Prussia.

**A/N:** Finally done! Sorry it took so long! Please review and check out some more of my other stories!


End file.
